Tremble
by metal goat
Summary: [Nongraphic rape, pedophilia, mindfuck, yaoi][Complete] Sasuke's not as strong as he thinks, Kabuto's as useful as he thinks, and Orochimaru likes it that way. [OroKabuSasu]
1. Don't Resist

_Note: I neither promote nor encourage rape, pedophilia, or anything of the like. Because that stuff's bad.  
---_

He expected the kiss—of course he expected it; he knew something like this would happen when he first even _thought_ of joining—but for some reason, when Orochimaru's mouth leaves his own, it's nearly impossible to stop the shaking in his legs.

A pale hand is run through his hair, Orochimaru's lips quirking up into a grin the could only be described as inhuman. He suddenly seems much more sinister and snake-like than ever before, his long tongue darting out to lick the tip of Sasuke's ear. "You're a very beautiful boy, Sasuke-kun…"

When Orochimaru kisses him again, Sasuke can't keep his whole body from shaking.

- - -

Kabuto's not surprised to find him sitting alone in the dark corner, shaking, legs drawn up to his chest. His eyes are set wide in fear, and it's then Kabuto's suspicions are proven true.

"You'll get used to it eventually, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto says casually in passing, not even bothering to look at him. "He does this with almost all his younger subordinates. Besides, he stops when you get too old for his liking."

Kabuto stops walking for a moment to send a backwards glance over his shoulder, giving Sasuke the cruel half-smirk he's so well-known for.

"Well, unless you're special, that is."

The "I'm sure you won't need to worry about that" goes unsaid, and Kabuto thinks Sasuke might have been angry if he hadn't been so numb.  
---

Okay, part one in a three part microfic series thing. There will be OroSasu, OroKabu, and KabuSasu as pairings. Because OroKabuSasu is an awesome OT3 and needs more written about it. Yep.

Next microfic will contain some consenual sex thrown into the mix, too, so... yeah. Since it's a microfic series, all three chapters/parts/whatever will be rom 200 - 300 words. Next part will be posted later this week, probably after Thurdays because that's when I get out from school.

Critique is very much appreciated on everything, but please don't flame. I know the difference between fiction and reality, so calling me a sick fuck or whatever is just stupid.


	2. Don't Tremble

Orochimaru really likes Kabuto, now that he thinks about it. Kabuto's learned exactly what Orochimaru wants, exactly what he needs, and although he's a little too old for his tastes, he's still quite useful.

"Kabuto…"

Kabuto gasps beautifully as a slender hand snakes up his shirt. Orochimaru's always really like Kabuto; he never tensed up in fear when Orochimaru called his name, never trembled too badly during their first few times.

Orochimaru thinks he might just keep Kabuto around for a while.

"Kabuto, I need you to do something for me," Orochimaru hisses quietly, slender tongue darting in and out, placing kisses all down Kabuto's neck. "Sasuke-kun trembles too much when I'm with him. Could you, perhaps… 'train' him for me?"

The briefest hint of a smirk lights up Kabuto's face before he replies. "Of course, Orochimaru-sama. Anything for you."

- - -

Sasuke usually doesn't pay Kabuto any mind (or at least he tries to, even if it doesn't work for the most part), but when he's suddenly and all-too-quickly pressed up against the wall, he finds it difficult not too.

"K-Kabuto!" he manages to stammer in a strangled yelp of confusion, and he might have been embarrassed by his stuttering if he hadn't been too busy paying attention to the hands pinning his wrists and hip to the wall.

"Shh, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto shushes, moving the hand pinning Sasuke's hip up closer to his waist. "You tremble too much when you're with Orochimaru. He wants me to fix that for him."

"Let me g—"

Sasuke's words are cut-off immediately when he feels Kabuto's hand slip into his shorts, rubbing gently.

"Quiet, Sasuke-kun. We're training now."

Sasuke's only reply is a quiet, strangled, reluctant moan.  
---

I've been informed by about three different people that this chapter is 'hot'. Is that right or are they just crazy? I can't really tell.

Um... much love to both of my reviewers, especially for the concrit. Concrit is still muchly appreciated, and feel free to call the characterisation police on me if anyone's OOC or whatever. Next update and last hopefully sooner now that school's out.


	3. Don't Cry

"Sasuke-kun…"

Orochimaru smiles when Sasuke hardly flinches at his name. It seems Kabuto's been doing a good job, as was expected.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Pale arms are draped over the boy's shoulders, thin dark tongue lightly grazing his cheek. Orochimaru's smile widens when he feels Sasuke barely tense up. Yes, Kabuto really has out done himself.

"You're such a lovely boy…"

A light tremor racks Sasuke's body as their lips meet, but nothing more. When he opens his eyes, Orochimaru can see them shine with fear. Orochimaru's smile turns sinister. Perfect.

Footsteps, purposefully loud, echo down the outside hallway. Both their eyes unconsciously snap to the doorway; nothing happens for a few moments. Orochimaru feels a growl build in his throat; he hates it when he's interrupted. Kabuto walks past, looks in, sends a smile, and before Orochimaru can kindly ask him to leave, Sasuke's lips are forcefully pressed against his own, eyes scrunched shut.

Kabuto walks past, still smiling, and Orochimaru feels his lips curl into a smirk.

Sometimes he just doesn't give Kabuto enough credit.

- - -

Sasuke doesn't cry.

He doesn't cry when Orochimaru touches him. He doesn't cry when Kabuto touches him. He doesn't remember if he cried when Itachi killed everyone. He doesn't like thinking about the Forest of Death.

Sasuke's strong, Sasuke's strong, Sasuke's strong, and the strong don't cry.

He feels the bed shift as Orochimaru gets up and hears the door click as he leaves, not even saying a word.

The strong don't cry.

The sheets are messy and dirty and disarrayed, but he wraps them around himself anyways. He feels exposed even though no one's in the room.

The strong don't cry.

He curls up into a little ball, feeling like he's five again. He really misses his mother sometimes.

He curls up into a tighter ball.

The strong don't cry.

The tears hit his pillow before he can do anything to stop them.

Sasuke's not as strong as he thinks.

---

END


End file.
